


"Everytime We Touch."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dancing, M/M, Smut, Zayn dresses as Veronica, Zayn in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zayn feels like shaking his hips; so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Everytime We Touch."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Cascada's "Everytime We Touch." This is edited so I do apologize if there are mistakes. : )

People always get that urge to wiggle their hips for no reason, whether they’re cooking breakfast and listening to the radio, dancing on the dance floor surrounded by other people and bright lights and even in the car, yes, people do that. Zayn does. He wants to wiggle his hips for his one and only. It’s Liam’s birthday and the boy from Bradford wants to get Liam straining in his pants to bursting point and then have Liam take out his sexual frustration out on him; have him pound him into oblivion; at a rapid pace so it feels like Zayn is being split in half, so he’s seeing stars and forgets his own name. It’s so worth it, especially when he can feel Liam for days after. 

He’s sitting round and thinking, he really needs a good up-beat song. Something with a good bass, something he can grind his hips to when he’s perched on Liam’s lap. He can’t wait to feel Liam’s hands on him; feeling him up while he’s half naked, with nothing but a pair of his tight black boxers covering his manhood, he might even decide to wear something more pretty, like panties. Which he has yet to buy but Liam seemed to enjoy it when Zayn was dressed up as Veronica in their Best Song Ever music video. Or maybe he’s just looking for an excuse to wear pretty lace panties. Who knows?

-x-

“Louis, can I talk to you for a sec?” Zayn asked his blue eyed best friend.

Louis smiled and nodded his head before placing the book he was reading down on the coffee table and standing up to follow him out of the room so now, they’re standing in the hallway. There are people shuffling around them but they don’t pay the popstars any attention. 

“What’s up?”

Zayn smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, “I need a decently bass-y song; know any?”

Louis raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk to his raven haired band mate. His blue eyes were shining because this is Louis, obviously knowing why Zayn wants a song that’s up beat. “Why?”

Zayn blushed and sucked in his bottom lip before rolling his eyes, “you’re so nosy.”

Louis smirked again, the same glint was still in his eyes, but more intense. He really did wanna know everything. “I have the perfect song for you, but you have to tell me why.”  
Zayn sighed and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like it when Louis asked him about his and Liam’s sex life, he doesn’t ask about his and Harry’s sex life, why would he when he can hear everything they do anyways. Him and Harry are loud; well, Louis is. Him and Liam like to take things slower, softer and more passionate, but Zayn also likes to have his head bang against the headboard and have the bed banging against the wall; he’s only human after all. Zayn snaps back to reality and was faced with an expectant Louis looking at him.

“Fine!” Zayn huffed like an indignant child. “It’s Liam’s birthday and I’ve decided to dance for him, you know, all sexy like. Now you know, you nosy tosser, now tell. Me. The song!” He ordered. 

Louis laughed, throwing his head all the way back. It was loud and obnoxious, ugh, it was really hard to be annoyed at Louis. “Kinky.” Zayn rolled his eyes and cocked his hip, crossing his arms over his chest, raising his left eyebrow, eyes wide and began tapping his foot expectantly. “Jeez, chill out! It’s Every Time We Touch by Cascada.” 

-x-

Liam’s birthday rolled around and Zayn was buzzing with excitement. He had ordered some white lace panties over the internet and they had come just in time for his big show. Liam was out somewhere, so Zayn was in their bedroom – well, Zayn’s bedroom but Liam was over all of the time – getting ready. 

Zayn had cleaned himself, not once, but twice over. He used his honey and vanilla body wash and cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. After getting out of the shower, he started on his hair. He’s managed to get hold of the hair – and chicken fillets – he wore in their music video and had Lou teach him to put it on; turns out, it’s simple. He shaved his face which was free of all facial hair so he could apply his make-up and because he wanted to try something a little different, he shaved down below, he wanted to know what Liam would think of it; he hopes he’ll appreciate it because Zayn has heard it’s a bitch when it grows back. 

He’d also got Lou to show him how to apply the right amount of make-up so it doesn’t look too heavy. It was easy, Zayn had no trouble doing it; the contour, blush, highlighter, eyeliner, gel eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. He decided against the glasses because he didn’t need them. His finishing touch was to coat his sheer pink lip gloss over his lips. He looked himself over in the mirror and smirked to himself; he was looking hot and Liam would be straining in his pants. 

Next was the part he had been anticipating since he had ordered them. His lingerie. He pulled on his black and silky robe and walked into his closet. He reached up to the top and pulled the box down and walked back into the bedroom with the box. He placed it on the bed and smirked before opening it. 

Even though it was for a Wedding Day, Zayn really didn’t care because it was pretty and it would go really well with his skin tone. It came with a pair of white lace-y panties which cut low on his hips and a top which Zayn couldn’t fill out naturally so he stuff the chicken fillets into the chest area. It had a flow-y netting around the tummy area and it was all white. It was tasteful and it made Zayn look hot. 

Once he was ready, he slipped the robe back on and went into the living room to set up. Zayn had wrote a note to Liam that consisted of this: 

_Happy birthday Li. I need you to do something for me, is that okay? See that chair in the middle of the room? Yeah, babe, sit down and close your eyes, and no peeking! Just sit and wait! I love you Leeyum! x x x_

He taped it on the front door, on the outside. 

There’s a chair in the middle of the room, the lights are on low but Zayn scattered a few candles around the room. He sets up radio and the music is ready to go and he also made sure he had the remote control for the radio. Zayn was buzzing with excitement, could feel it running through his veins and he was on his way to becoming fully hard. 

Turns out, Liam was with Louis because Louis texts him and hour later saying Liam is on his way home and that he should get into position. Zayn went back into his bedroom and looked himself over in the mirror to make sure he still looked perfect; he applied another coat of lip gloss to his lips, fixed his hair and then smirked at himself. 

-x-

Twenty minutes later he heard the keys in the door. He bit his lip and tip toed down the hallway to see if Liam had done as the note said. He peeked around the corner and saw Liam was sitting down and looking around the room before he closed his eyes. 

Zayn pressed play on the remote and the song filled the room making Liam jump a little. 

“Zee? What’s going on?” 

Zayn stalked into the room and stood behind him. “Put your hands behind your back.” He whispers, voice low and sultry. 

Liam gulped and did as he was told. The room was light enough so Liam could see Zayn eventually when he would be standing in front of him. 

And he did that. Zayn walked around and stood in front of Liam with his back facing Liam. So when Liam would eventually open his eyes, he would only see the hair and his legs – which he had shaved – and the back of the lingerie he was wearing. Zayn told Liam he could open his eyes and then he just jumped straight into it, he started to move his hips sexily and seductively as he could. He turned around slowly, making a show of it and faced Liam, he was looking at Zayn like he was a piece of meat and that’s exactly what Zayn wanted. 

“Fuck, you look amazing, Zee.” He sounded a little breathless.

Zayn smirked, “it’s all for you; happy birthday baby.” 

Zayn moved closer and just went for it, moving his hips, grinding is hips in front of Liam’s face. Turning around and dropping his torso so Liam would be able to see the panties he was wearing. He dropped to the floor and raised his arse before lifting one of his legs so he could straddle Liam’s knees. Liam’s hands were still behind his back and Zayn could tell how badly he wanted to touch. 

He gyrated his hips down into Liam’s crotch and smirked when he could feel Liam’s cock. It was hard and probably throbbing and Zayn was getting wet himself by just thinking about it. 

Zayn leaned in and captured Liam’s lips and Liam automatically gripped Zayn’s hips and pulled him closer, grinding upwards and it made Zayn slip up and he moaned out loud. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?”

Zayn smirked and bit his lip, he did actually; and he was loving every minute of it. 

Zayn continued grinding on Liam, making him all hot and bothered. Zayn wanted Liam gasping for it, he wanted him to fuck his brains out, wanted to leave marks on the wall and dents in the bedposts. He sucked a few marks into Liam’s neck before he decieded he wanted to see more of Liam’s skin. So, he removed Liam’s shirt and just because he could, he rubbed himself of Liam’s abs, moaning at the friction. 

“Bed?” Liam moaned.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan. 

Zayn climbed off of Liam and helped him up but before they left the living room, Liam pulled Zayn in for a passionate kiss, snaking a hand into his hair to get him extra close. Zayn hummed in approval and sunk into it, there was nothing else like this in the world; not even all the money in the world could buy you a guy which would make your stomach knot every time he kissed you, that’s what happened with Zayn, every time him and Liam kissed, his stomach would knot in such a delicious way, he wished it would always be there; he knew not everyone was lucky in finding someone who could take their breath away and make them see stars when they kissed, he never takes it for granted. 

Liam pulled away and placed his forehead on Zayn’s, smiling sweetly with his eyes still closed. Zayn bit his lip, and reached out to palm Liam through his jeans. He moaned and pushed into Zayn’s hand. “Fuck, Zayn.” 

Zayn smiled, “that’s the plan.” 

And Liam wasted no time, he grabbed Zayn’s hand and literally pulled him to their bedroom and threw Zayn on their bed. 

While Zayn was lying there, he noticed Liam having a real good look. Scanning over what he was wearing, how he actually had the breasts to fill out the top half of the lingerie but Liam wasn’t really paying attention to that part, no. He was more interested in the way he could see Zayn’s hard cock through the fabric of the panties and how there was a wet spot from his pre-cum. Liam liked his lips subconsciously. 

“C’mon Li, are you gonna stand there and look all night or are you going to get the perfect arse over here and fuck me?”   
Liam didn’t need to be told twice. 

-x-

After Liam had practically drooled over Zayn in the lingerie, their foreplay which included Zayn giving Liam head which was so could Zayn had to stop because Liam didn’t want to blow his load in Zayn’s mouth and an intense rim job for Zayn which, just like with the blow job, Zayn didn’t want to cum without Liam inside of him, they were just too good at it. Liam was finally three fingers deep inside of Zayn. Zayn was thriving and arching his back as Liam – the little teasing shit – barely brushed against his prostate. It was torture but Zayn kinda liked it. 

“ _Fu-fuck,_ Li, enough, just get in me already!” 

Liam leaned over Zayn to grab a condom but Zayn shakes his head. Liam’s eyes widen with shock, “are you sure?” 

Zayn nods, his hair is scattered prettily over the pillow. “Wanna feel you.”

Liam groans before grabbing the base of his cock. He teases Zayn’s hole a little, slapping it against his rim and entering before popping out again. Zayn huffs in annoyance and then his lungs lose all of their air as Liam glides in. Zayn arches his back in satisfaction. 

Liam waits for Zayn’s adjustment before moving in slow thrusts. It’s great, Zayn can feel every inch drag inside of him. Eventually, Zayn’s pleas for him to go faster and harder are answered and Liam pounds into him. 

It’s good, the sound of skin slapping skin is like music to their ears and it’s even better when Liam can here Zayn’s small whimpers and his ‘uh uh uh’s’ fill the room. Liam leans down and kisses Zayn while he hammers into him, missionary is their favourite position but Zayn also enjoys riding Liam until his cock explodes and paints inside of him.

“ _Fu-fuck Li,_ ‘m close. Make me cum baby, ugh, God, right there!!! Don’t. Stop!” 

Liam doesn’t stop, Zayn can feel he coiling in his stomach, it’s igniting and setting his nerve ending on fire. He arches his back and with a cry of Liam’s name, he cums all over his stomach. 

“C’mom baby, cum for me. Fill me up _Leeyum._ ”

That does it; Liam groans, attaches his lips to Zayn, bites Zayn’s bottom lip as he cries Zayn’s name and cums deep inside of Zayn. 

He collapses on Zayn’s front, lands on Zayn’s cum and pants, his breathing erratic as he gets his breathing to go back to normal. Zayn threads his fingers through Liam’s hair and lifts his head and kisses him. “That was amazing!” 

Zayn nods his head in agreement. “’T was.” 

Liam rolls away and Zayn rolls with him and places his head on Liam’s chest. He closes his eyes and thinks about how lucky he is. How lucky they are. “Happy birthday Leeyum.”   
Liam giggles and places a gentle kiss atop of Zayn’s head. “Bets birthday ever!” 

Now it’s Zayn’s turn to giggle, “did you really like it?”

Liam nods, “you know how much seeing you as Veronica turned me on, Zee. And that was with just the costume on. As soon as I saw you, it nearly knocked me off the chair.” 

“I love you, Leeyum.” 

“I love you too, Zaynie.” 

The showering and de-Veronica-ing could wait until the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know Liam's birthday was last month but there is always time for birthday smut! : ) I hope you liked it, thank you for reading. Comment, kudos and bookmark; it means loads!
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr, come say hi. : )


End file.
